The primary purpose of this research is to develop a high resolution, rapid scanning Fourier transform mass spectrometer which can be used in direct analysis of mixtures. The proposed spectrometer is based on the principles of ion cyclotron resonance which allows gaseous ions to be stored for as long as 20 seconds in a static ion trap and mass analyzed by exciting and detecting the cyclotron motion of the ions. Attention will be focused on direct analysis for low volatility compounds which cannot be separated easily by gas chromatography. To achieve selectivity the instrument will rely upon computer control of the temperature programming, specific reagent ions, high mass resolution, and multiple ion monitoring.